Inheritance
by x.Heirii-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno was entitled the Aomori Household after the death of her mother. She is forced to move to an old town called Konoha, to only learn the horrible history of the town that connects her family with a coven of vampires. SasuSaku vampfic


**_Inheritance_**

**x. HEIRII-CHAN**

**Prologue**

_"Take the first step in faith. You don't have to see the whole staircase, just take the first step."  
__Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

The blue-tinted wet muscle that inhabited her mouth was now being reflected unto the window in front of her. To get a better view of the latest dye-job to her tongue, Sakura titled her head back to get a better view.

Sucking on a six blue raspberry Jolly Rancher (at the _same_ time) for one hour was **not** smart.

She stared at her tongue for awhile longer,

'It's going to be blue _all day_' groaning, Sakura snapped her tongue back. Sitting in a car for hours on was never appealing to her. The muscles in her legs screamed to move, but her aunt never bothered for pit stops.

Sakura combed her fingers through her chin length, strawberry blonde hair. The reflection of her face portrayed what she was feeling at the moment. Her emerald green eyes were half-lidded and sleepy, probably due to the lack of sleep.

Cars were very _un_comfortable to sleep in.

Her pink lips were being pulled at the corners in a slight grimace. Her hair was tangled and she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, they hung loosely on her frame.

Sakura swallowed, and her frown deepened.

Not being able to brush her teeth and eating all the candy and popcorn, left the most horrible taste in her mouth.

Sakura was a symbol of unhygienic,

All the blame was on her Aunt Hana.

Hence, why she was directing her attention fully on the cheery woman who was slapping her hands on the wheel to keep beat to the song '_Move Along'_ by The All-American Rejects. Hana seemed like the most go-lucky person in the world, but it was just an act.

Sakura knew that, plus she knew the reason why.

Aunt Hana lost her best friend, her sister,

Midori.

Midori was Sakura's mother,

She was now dead and lying six feet under the earth.

Sakura remembered the day her mother died; she was the one who found her. Midori was a healthy mother at the age of thirty. She had shiny red hair and green eyes, the trait she passed onto Sakura. Physically in shape and fairly few wrinkles, just little marks around her eyes and mouth, from smiling and laughing. Midori Haruno seemed just fine, but she really wasn't.

When she was still Mrs. Haruno, she was suddenly infected with a brain tumor. It wasn't at a large size when the doctors found it and the best bet was to remove the tumor. After many hours in surgery, Midori was able to wake up from her surgery, it ending in success.

But there were still problems.

Apparently, the tumor was removed, but that didn't mean that a new tumor would reappear, undetected. There were also risks of affects from the brain tumor. The surgeons predicted she only had fourteen months to live.

**Two years**;

Midori Haruno survived to **sixteen** years after that surgery.

Sakura just came home from spending the night at her best friend's, Ino Yanamaka, house. Mrs. Yanamaka dropped her off at the house. She entered her house calling and looking for her mom.

Miss Haruno never responded,

Sakura found her on the floor of the upstairs hallway, blood oozing from her ear.

Midori Haruno, age thirty, was dead long before the ambulance arrived.

Sakura was orphaned.

But where was her father in all this?

Sakura's father left the picture three months after Sakura's birth, never heard of until a column in the newspaper indicated that Mr. Kenji Haruno was found dead from an over-dosage of sleeping pills.

There was nothing left to Sakura and her mother, just a single picture of the three of them at Sakura's birth.

That was a happy time, but now…

Inwardly, Sakura shook her head of these thoughts. And remembered what her guidance counselor told her,

'This move may be good for you, new scene, and new people. You may not want to go to Konoha now, but, that's your family's roots, you might be able to find out more about your parents, more than you ever knew.'

_Konoha_…

the place that held her history,

the place her ansectors lived,

the place of her grandparents,

the place where her parents grew up,

The place they meet,

The place they married…

One question that plagued her mind some time now,

It started when she found out in her mother's will;

Sakura was entitled to inherit the Aomori Home,

The home of her mother and aunt, and the many generations before.

But since Sakura wasn't at the legal age of eighteen, her aunt would keep the house until Sakura was eighteen. She was also left in the custody of her Aunt Hana, and her aunt thought it would be wise to take Sakura out of Suna and to Konoha.

Konoha was thousands' of miles away from Suna. It was Suna's bipolar opposite. Suna was hot and sandy all year around. Konoha, from what she was told, is lush and green.

It's always been the hometown of both of her mom's and her dad's sides of the families,

from what she was told, she is the only person in her family known to not grow up in Konoha.

That's why she kept wondering...

_'Why did my parents leave Konoha?'_

"Sakura Haruno! Hello?" Hana, redhead with bright blue eyes (courtesy of Sakura's grandmother) waved her hand to get Sakura's attention back. Said girl, blinked a few times, Sakura was so in tuned with her thoughts;

She never realized the car halted.

"Huh?" **Very** smart…

Hana smiled, showing crest whitened teeth, "We're here!" the smile became a grin, "Welcome to the infamous Aomori Household!"

Sakura just stared at her aunt. There was actually some sort of feeling knawing at her insides, begging her to turn around and sprint back to Suna.

But… There was a voice in the back of her head, a voice not her own, whispering…

_'Welcome back…'_

It was weird; it was like an inner battle inside of her going on. Forcing her to choose.

Suna… Or

**_Konoha…_**

Sakura tucked a piece of her pinkish hair behind her ear and sighed.

She's been doing that **a lot** lately.

'I don't have much of a choice, now do I?' Groaning, Sakura reached above her head to get her blood flowing and opened the door of the car. As she took her first step in her city, at her new home, she greeted herself. She murmured to herself and got out of the car fully. She small voice carried in the wind.

_'Welcome to Konoha, Sakura.'_

* * *

**My very first fanfiction, I really would love some reviews, maybe some people adding me on alerts??**

**WiNKWiNkNUdGeNUdGE**

**OH-KAY, but seriously. I want _at least _10 reviews, then I'll start working on Chapter One.**

**If I get 15-20 I might work faster XD**

**_x. HEIRII-CHAN_**

* * *


End file.
